


Attack on My Heart

by SoggyPapers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll add character tags as i write them, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoggyPapers/pseuds/SoggyPapers
Summary: I have an SnK/AoT tumblr where I take writing and art requests (attackonmyheart) so I figured I'd post the writings here! Feel free to go over there and request stuff as well!
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Erwin/Reader: Love Letter

The ask: **im glad to be your first ask (if nobody else has asked yet lol)! can you write a short/imagine about erwin recieving a love letter from the reader but it's anonymous so he doesnt know who sent it?**

* * *

Commander Erwin Smith was a busy, busy man. What else could be expected from the Commander of the Survey Corps? Most of his days he spent planning the Corps’ next expedition beyond the walls. Despite the popular, contrary belief, he cared deeply for his men, both those he knew personally and those he’d never met before, so he poured every second of every day into making sure his plans were perfect - both for the success of the mission and to ensure as few casualties as possible.

And on the rare days he was not busy with such matters, he spent most of his free time trying to catch up on rest or making allies and securing future patrons from the nobles within the Walls. Expeditions and equipment cost money, of course. Lots of money. As such, despite it being ‘free time’, he was never truly free on most days.

Perhaps his busy schedule was why he didn’t even notice the letter at first.

Precariously balanced on top of a stack of important papers he had to read over and sign, he didn’t even glance its way for a while after he entered his office late one night. He’d just gotten out of a meeting with some stuffy higher-ups, and, while he respected their positions and titles, he found he didn’t respect the men who wore them. Not most of them, anyway.

He slumped down into his office chair with a sigh, leaning back and letting his hands rest on the armrests of his seat. When he was around others, he always had the air of an important man - back straight, eyes firm and staring straight ahead, hands firmly at his side or clasped behind his back in a ready stance - but here, alone in his office with nothing for company but the ridiculous amount of paperwork he had to do before he could sleep, he let his tiredness show. His neat blond hair was tousled, and he let his eyes blink slowly, lazily, as they roamed over the papers on his desk.

Suddenly, they shot open. One paper seemed odd, out of place, like it did not belong. He leaned forward, reaching for the folded letter with calloused hands. As he unfolded the crisp white paper, his eyes went wide as he read the contents.

“What...?” He muttered under his breath. “Who..?”

He turned the paper over and over, looking on both sides and on every corner. Yet, no matter how hard he searched, he couldn’t find a name anywhere on it - other than his own, of course. 

_“My dearest Erwin Smith,”_

the letter began. That beginning sentence alone made him curious, referring to him by his name in a casual way instead of calling him Commander Smith. 

“ _I have written and rewritten this letter a thousand times. I can never quite know what to say to you, even on paper. But these thoughts swirl in my mind, and in my heart, every night and day, and it’s finally come time to tell you the truth...”_

As he read the letter again, and again, he could not help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. Erwin was no stranger to love letters - in his youth, when he was a bright eyed young man with a crush on a barmaid, he’d indulged in such romantic gestures himself. He, however, had never had the guts to send the letters he wrote. 

“ _I am in love with you, Erwin Smith.”_

One sentence, one simple phrase, and an intense feeling of warmth, confusion, and excitement went rushing through his chest. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, and almost wanted to chide himself on the flush on his cheeks from those words, but... he allowed himself, just this once, to feel young again. He leaned back in his chair, a full grin on his face as he read the letter again.

He had no idea who sent this, or why. What was the point of sending a confession if your name wasn’t attached to it? He wondered, was it a member of the Scouts? A member of the police? Or perhaps a regular citizen, innocent to the troubles beyond the Walls?

At the thought of the citizens, his grin melted into a surprised expression, then finally a stoic frown. No, it couldn’t have been a citizen. They hated him - he heard all the whispers every time he walked through an alley or down a street. Devil, they called him. Evil. A man who took children from homes and fed them to the Titans for a dream that would never come true. They said he was worse than the man-eating beasts outside the Walls.

His hand dropped a bit, and he placed the letter down on the desk. A self-deprecating chuckle left his lips.

They weren’t wrong. There was no way he could ever be considered a good man - not even by himself.

Still, when the thought of throwing the letter away crossed his mind, he grew angry at himself. No matter who it was, _somebody_ still had sent this letter to him - they’d put their heart and soul into it. He tucked it securely into one of the drawers of his desk, and immediately got to work on the papers he had to sign. 

Commander Erwin Smith was a busy, busy man. He had countless things to do that did not involve silly, childish romantics. He had to ensure the survival of his men and the succession of the Survey Corps. There were stacks upon stacks of paperwork on his desk that he had to read, understand, and send away with his signature.

Still, somewhere, in the back of his heart, there was a warmth to know that somebody, somewhere, felt something other than contempt for him.


	2. Levi Headcanons: Hugs

Ask: _**Could you please write about Levi with a s/o or friend who likes to hug him when they see him? Like how he handles it and stuff? Thank you! ☺️**_

* * *

**If you were a touchy friend:**

\- It would definitely make him upset at first, especially since he’s very slow to consider someone a real friend, so if you started doing this before he considered you a friend he’d likely push you off of him multiple times. Probably even kick you into the ground let’s be real 

\- That being said, once he warms up to you and thinks of you as a good friend, he probably won’t pummel you into the ground anymore when you hug him

\- Although he’ll likely still say something to the extent of “get off me, shitty brat” every now and again, he’s definitely much more comfortable with it now than he used to be

\- In fact, other than calling you some generic insult with his famous potty mouth, he probably won’t mind the hugs at all and will get used to them

\- Like “oh there’s ___, i gotta prepare to be jump hugged”

**If you were a touchy s/o:**

\- Just like when he was first uncomfortable with being hugged by a friend, he’d likely be very nervous and uncomfortable about how touchy-feely you are as his s/o

\- But unlike with a friend, he would likely never really hurt you for hugging him. He’d just awkwardly shuffle in place for a second before tugging on your clothes or something to let go of him

\- After he gets over the initial uncomfortable awkwardness, he actually… enjoys it a bit?

\- He doesn’t find it uncomfortable because he doesn’t like to be touched (unless your hands are filthy, that is), he only found it uncomfortable because he’s just plain not used to any kind of positive/loving touches

\- But after he realizes you aren’t out to hurt him, you bet your ass he looks forward to your hugs every time he sees you after a while


End file.
